


Spring Flowers

by Sugarberry_and_tea



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Kravitz Loves Taako (The Adventure Zone), Kravitz and Taako Adopt Angus McDonald, M/M, Taako Loves Angus McDonald, Taako Loves Kravitz (The Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarberry_and_tea/pseuds/Sugarberry_and_tea
Summary: Taako reflects as he and his boys enjoy the flowers of spring.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Spring Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little writing practice but I ended up really liking it and decided to post.

Spring brought many things, the thawing of snow and the return of warmth, birds and other wildlife creatures and most importantly flowers. Beautiful wildflower blossoming wild and free along hills and meadows, pristinely maintained flowers in garden beds and along windowsill, their joyful colors were everywhere with the coming of spring.

Taako had seen many a flower in his days, and yet each year he found himself being excited by their beauty again. Now that he had his memories back he rememberer the flowers of his home planet, similar but not the same as those of the world he was a part of now. He missed the blooms from his childhood, but found comfort in the blooms of his new home. He loved the sunset shades that spattered the hills around Goldcliffe and the delicate purple wildflowers that sprawled out on the hills around refuge. The gorgeous blue blossoms that surround Neverwinter were lovely as were the little golden patches of buttercups that crawled along the foot trails that covered the country. 

The clumsily sprawling flowers covered the world, and people traveled for miles in order to see the different blooms. Taako would usually make fun of it for being cheesy, or claim it was something only Merle would do. But standing here now surrounded by gorgeous blooming flowers he was at peace. Kravitz stood next to him, their hands clasped firmly together as they watched Angus race through the fields. It was domestic and wondrous and it made his heart clench up with joy. He was unfathomably happy, words could not describe the feeling that filled him. 

Kravitz’s hand was warm in his, a new feeling that he loved all the same, just as much as he loved the other man. He gave a gentle squeeze, unsure of how else to voice his affections. Kravitz seemed to get the message though and he felt a returning squeeze, an unspoken message of “I love you”. He wanted this forever, this feeling of bliss and love that surrounded their family. That’s what they were, a family. He’d been without a family for so long, his memories gone and his family forgotten, he’d been empty then, dark a grey, a far cry from the rainbow of colors that surrounded him now.

His colors had returned with his memories, with his relearning what it meant to love and be loved, much like these flowers that surrounded him now. The blooms were not eternal, come winter they withered and died. The colors of their blooms fading and disappearing with the frost. The winter was cold and grey, but the flowers were never gone. Those colors were still there, buried beneath the surface and once the time was right they came back. Just like he had. 

Lost in thought as he was he still kept an eye on Angus as the boy ran through the field. He wasn’t sure when he’d stopped thinking of his as just a kid and as his kid. He wasn’t sure it mattered, Angus was his kid, they were family. And he loved the feeling of finally having his own family, he never though he’d get this far. He felt himself tearing up at the notion, he was just so overwhelmed by the love he felt on this moment. Wiping his eyes alerted Kravitz and suddenly he was under scrutiny of the other’s soft and loving eyes. The look of pure adoration was almost enough to get him crying again.

“You you alright love” Kravitz said, his voice soft and loving. Gods, Taako was in love with this man.

“Yeah, just got some pollen in my eyes” Taako said “you think Ango is ready for lunch?” He asked to change the subject.

“I think so, you want to set up the picnic?” Kravitz asked, and Taako could think of nothing better to do. 

Setting out the meal he’d made with love the night before as he watched his boyfriend and son make their way over to join him Taako knew he’d want their family to be like this forever.


End file.
